Inuyasha koga Johaku0 Uprising Episode1 promo
by johaku0
Summary: From now on the uprising Episodes and payperveiw will be in chapter form
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha and Kouga and Johaku0 (owner) Promo the night after EACW suicide

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru last night we took each other to the limit and you won but I am invoking my rematch clause tonight.

(Koga comes out theme song the animal disturbed)

Kouga : Hey Mut the only thing you're going to get is an ass kicking from me tonight in a barb wire match the ropes will be replaced with barbwire and that fucking rematch clause goes to me if I win

Inuyasha: Fine but when I win for all of these crazy motherfucking EACW fans here in the new Orleans arena you will never get a shot at the EACW World championship as long as I am the number 1 contenders match

(Johaku0 EACW owner theme song Asylum Disturbed)

Johaku0: Inuyasha it goes like this if Kouga beats you tonight you will both be the number 1 contender making the Main Event at EACW Bloodlust a triple threat hell in the cell barb wire match so tonight in the main event of EACW uprising if Inuyasha wins it will be A 1 on 1 Hell in the cell barbwire match but if Koga wins tonight here at EACW uprising then The main event will be at EACW bloodlust Will be Inuyasha vs. Sesshomaru vs. Koga for the EACW World heavy weight championship now also tonight there will be a match for EACW intercontinental championship Sota will defend against Kohaku and a Third mystery opponent I will announce when that match happens.

Inuyasha: That sounds like a awesome idea thank you Johaku0 Because if by some bullshit reason I lose to this bastard I get to kick his ass and Sesshomaru ass in a hell in a cell barb wire match to take back my Damn EACW world heavyweight championship.


	2. Match 1

EACW Uprising triple threat extreme rules match for the EACW intercontinental championship Mystery opponent vs. Kohaku vs. Souta

Ring entrances : (Kohaku entrance theme heroes of our time by dragon force) the following contest is an extreme rules triple threat match for the EACW intercontinental championship introducing one of the challengers from japan weighing in at 201 pounds Kohaku

Ring entrances: (Souta entrance theme Rock star by nickel back)

And making his way to the ring weighing in at 165 pounds he is the EACW intercontinental champion Souta.

Ring entrances: (Miroku Entrance theme So Hott)

And making his way to the ring from japan weighing in at 226 pounds Miroku

Match

Here we go everybody going at it Miroku and Kohaku teaming up on the current champion but this every man for himself now Kohaku outside the ring looking under the ring for a weapon and he is bringing out a ladder but Miroku on the other side of the ring and he is pulling out a table and 4 steel chairs Miroku with the table but wait Souta with a flying senton over the rope on to Kohaku and Souta back in to the ring but Miroku with a chair shot across the skull busting the champion open Kohaku in the ring and gets hit with a chair right on the skull and Kohaku is bleeding as well but Souta with a steel chair as well and just hit Miroku in the head with the chair Busting Miroku open now Souta setting up the table but Kohaku from behind with a light tube across the bare back of Souta now Kohaku putting more glass tubes on the table but Miroku from out of nowhere with a low blow all legal here in EACW Miroku puts Kohaku on the light tubes that are on the table Miroku putting 4 light tubes on top of Kohaku now Miroku puts a steel chair on top of Kohaku Miroku with a super kick to Souta Miroku to the top rope with a flying elbow drop Kohaku glass is everywhere here is the cover 1 2 3 it's over.

Winner announcement:

Here is your winner and the new EACW intercontinental champion Miroku.


	3. Main Event

EACW Uprising main event Kouga vs. Inuyasha barbwire match if Kouga wins the main event at EACW Bloodlust will be a Triple Threat Hell in the Cell barb wire match for the AECW world heavy weight champion

Entrance introductions Kouga (entrance theme The Animal by Disturbed)

The following contest is a barb wire match schedule for 1 fall and if Kouga wins the main event at Bloodlust will be a Triple Threat match hell in a cell barb wire match making his way to the ring from japan weighing in at 210 pounds Kouga

Entrance introduction Inuyasha (entrance theme never enough by Five Finger Death Punch) and his opponent from Japan weighing in at 215 pounds Inuyasha

Match

Here we go Inuyasha and Kouga in a ring where the ropes are replaced with barbed wire Inuyasha starts off with the right hands to Kouga but Kouga exchanging blows with Inuyasha and Inuyasha with a kick to the gut and an Irish whip but Kouga reverse the Irish whip and Inuyasha is the first one tonight to taste the barb wire and that wire just ripped the kimono a little nit Inuyasha now taking off his kimono and all the female AECW fans are cheering the shirt less Inuyasha remember there are weapons in the ring speaking of weapons Kouga has a steel chair and Inuyasha's cranium just got cracked and Inuyasha up from that brutal chair shot and the Kouga whipped in to the barb wire now Inuyasha wrapping barb wire around his fist and he just hit Kouga in the face with the barb wire around his fist and that busted Kouga and busted him open bad but now Kouga has a light tube and just hit Inuyasha in the head with it now Inuyasha is busted open and he is bleeding profusely as is his opponent Kouga and remember what at stake here if Kouga wins The main event will be a triple threat Triple threat hell in a cell barbed wire match for the EACW world heavy title. Now Kouga setting up for the wolf buster and Inuyasha counters with the backlash kick here the cover 1,2m no Inuyasha could not get the 3 count now Kouga up immediately and he hits the wolf buster on Inuyasha cover 1 2 but Inuyasha kicks out Inuyasha and Kouga bleeding from the back and the head but oh no Kouga hits the wolf buster on a steel chair cover 1 2 3 it's over and Kouga is Going to EACW Bloodlust to compete for the EACW World title.

Ending announcement:

Here is your winner Kouga


End file.
